


Tell Me

by Buckesthetic



Series: Life Without Him [2]
Category: rhink - Fandom
Genre: Lonely Livng, M/M, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tears, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckesthetic/pseuds/Buckesthetic
Summary: A second part to Mirror in the series Life Without Him.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a month since it had happened. Life was strange and empty. It hurt. Link ached at the sight of a two person bed. Most of his nights were of restless memories of the one person he lost. He would just sit in the bathroom with the door locked as if he was trying to keep someone out. Who else was there to try and get in. Maybe it was just a habit. A thing he would do only to have Rhett pick the lock and get inside to comfort him. A thing he wished deeply would happen. He fell deeper into a dark place. He was sinking and he lost track of time. 

Finally getting the strength to move out of the bathroom, Link slowly made his way to the living room. The flowers had wilted almost into dust. He wasn't cared or thought of them. They were thrown away in the kitchen with a loud thud. The noise echoed. His angered infused sadness kicked back in. Why did this happen? What did he do wrong to earn this fate. 

It now hit 11:04 pm. He knew he was going to have another long night and he was now going to let it take its toll once again. He knew trying was going to be useless. It would only make him more exhausted. So he waited. Waited for what would it have him do this time. How would he feel? So he waited on the kitchen floor and drifted. 

‘Close your eyes. I want this to be surprise. Give me your hands and follow me.’

‘Where are you taking me, Rhett?’ 

‘You’ll see. Watch your step here...aanndd…. Okay Look!’ 

‘Oh my gosh! RHETT!’ 

‘Hey, Link? I want to ask you something.’

‘Rhett?....R-hett wait..waitwaitwait..Dude don’t..’

‘Gosh Link. Please...Let me ask you..please….Link Neal...will you make me the happiest man in the world...will you marry me?’ 

Link awoke with tear running down his face. The wedding never did happen. He looked at his hand. The ring remained in place holding the best memory he had.  
His chest tightened. He finally broken. He was blind of tears yet he moved around the kitchen. He couldn't stop his actions for his mind saw only self harm and blood. What the hell was he doing. A knife was grasped and lines against his wrist. He felt his tears hit his arm wetting where metal met skin. His breathing slowed. and his eyes were shut. This was it.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt a hand take hold of his hands causing him to drop the knife and gasp at the sensation. Link's eyes shot open meeting the chest of a man. Link was slightly pushed back yet the grip stayed. He looked up and was speechless. His tearing blue eyes met the tired dreamy green ones he loved so much. He heart stopped. Everything froze. His lips tried to speak but his breath was taken. 

The figure softened his grip and slowly forced Link back to the floor, following him as a hand cupped his cheek and eyes never leaving the sad blue ones. They both were in shock for their own reasons. Link's heart didn't slow. His breathing was no different. 

"Link. Link, honey I need you to breath. Okay?" Both hands were now holding him in place. Link snapped and took in a deep breath. Exhaling in silent tears. He was brought close to the man's chest. He felt the hands softly stoke his head humming a tune he could not recognize. He felt the man breathe and he couldn't make out what was happening. Link the roughly pushed the figure away. Space was made between them. 

"You're Dead!" The only words that would form without trouble. Link ran a shaking hand through his hair. A hand to his chest feeling his heart. The other man nodded. They stared as seconds flew by. Link slid fast back into the embrace a huge smile. 

"What were you doing to yourself, Link." Rhett's voice was music to Link's ears. The smaller man shook his head not saying a word. 

"I couldn't keep watching you do this. Not sleeping or eating. Staying inside. Threatening to kill yourself. What has gotten you to do such things?" Rhett pulled Link's head up to meet his own. He started to wipe some of the tears away.

"I could't keep living like this. Not having you! I-I can't, Rhett. I just can't..." Link's voice began to tremble. 

"Y-yes you can. You have to keep going. Honey you cannot do this. I won't let you." Link'e eyebrows dropped to a glare and once again he pushed himself away and he stood to the counter. Rhett followed suit placing his hands on Link's shoulders.

"You're being difficult."

"Tell me..are you real?"

"I am as real as you want me to be." Link turned himself around, face-to-face. His actions were slow and shaky. He reached up to feel once again such sensations that were true to him. That he loved. He felt the beard. His finger tips ghosted over Rhett's eyelids and up to his hair. He couldn't believe what he felt. He felt him as of he was really there. Their foreheads met.

"I don't understand. You-you..."

"I know."


End file.
